Wasn't Me!
by Aurora2361
Summary: An April Fool's day fic that was written in response to a writers challenge on Samurai Fanservice! I hope that you guys all have a laugh! Rated K for a few choice words.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to write about them.

Chapter One

It Begins…

The moon was slowly rising above the cozy mansion tucked away in the hills. A slight breeze blew the boughs of the trees surrounding the house, but the occupants inside didn't pay the creaking branches any mind. They were in the midst of a serious poker match. The five Ronins and Mia were enjoying their game and the usual, boisterous chitchat between hands.

"Argh! I can't seem to win with you guys!" Cye exclaimed as he threw his cards down on the table.

Kento laughed as he gathered the large amount of blue and red chips, "Don't blame me. It's all about the dealer."

Mia laughed as she replaced the boys' cards into the deck, "Please. You're a hustler and you know it."

"No, his isn't." Rowen said as he tipped his chair back dangerously on their back legs, "He has too many family members to practice with."

Sage eyed the groaning chair Rowen was leaning precariously too far back, "You're going to end up breaking that thing if you don't watch it."

Rowen scoffed as he put his hands behind his head and leaned even further back, much to the annoyance of his blonde friend, "Whatever, Mom."

Cye raised his eyebrows at him as he swayed in his chair, "I think he's right, Ro."

"Man, will you all lay-"

A crackling of wood broke off his sentence. A wide-eyed Rowen fell back into the floor with a non-too-graceful 'thump', legs and arms flailing.

All of the Ronins jumped up, save a stunned Mia and smirking Sage.

"Told you so." Sage mumbled under his breath.

Everyone tried to contain their giggles while Rowen lay on the floor, astonished. Ryo walked around the table and offered him a hand up.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked, working hard not to grin.

"Sure. I've just been tossed to the floor by a possessed chair. Of course I'm NOT alright!!"

With that, Kento roared with laughter, which quickly spread to all of them. Rowen gave them all an evil eye as he sat up, grabbing his lower back in dramatic fashion. Ryo bent down and pulled him up, wiping the tears from his eyes as he did.

"Claim it, somebody! That was too good to let it go!"

Rowen stood amidst the wreckage of his former seat, glaring at each of his teammates. Mia ducked her head down to avoid his awful stare.

"No really, speak up! I want to know whom I can thank for my bruised ass in the morning!"

Sage shook his head, not looking in the archers' direction, "Quit being so dramatic, Rowen. You prank us all the time."

Rowen's mouth dropped open, and he grabbed at his chest, "Et tu, Sage?"

"Well, I know that my chairs are old," Mia said as she raised her head, "but they aren't that old. Did someone really do that?"

Ryo bent over and grabbed a splintered chair leg from the floor. He put it in the middle of the table, pointing to a rather large chunk missing from the top. Everyone stood and looked at it, and also at each other.

"Someone had to saw a piece off of it."

"Alright guys," Mia said as she stood back from her chair, "tomorrow is April Fool's Day. Let's call a truce for one day so that we can all relax."

The five Ronins looked from one to the other, shrugging and nodding their heads.

"We prank each other enough. I don't think that one day off would be bad. What do you guys think?" Ryo asked the group.

Cye shrugged, "Fine with me. I was never any good at pranks anyway."

"Seeing as how I've already suffered from one, I'm afraid to see how violent you assholes would be." Rowen said with a smirk.

"Geez, Ro, stop acting like such a girl!"

"Then it's settled!" Mia exclaimed before Rowen could spit acid at his attacker.

The five exchanged a handshake, sealing the April Fool's truce. Rowen eyed each one suspiciously, trying to gain a clue on who could have given him the best prank that he'd ever received.

They had all decided to settle in and watch some funny movies to settle their April Fool's bug. As they finished their first movie, Mia stood up from her spot on the sofa and stretched. Each one looked up at her and hugged her goodnight.

"Remember, boys." Mia reminded them as she headed up the stairs to her room, "We called a truce, so no sneaking around tonight, understand?"

They all nodded and grunted responses, all wishing her goodnight as she trounced off to bed. As the night wore on, they all decided to turn in together, so that no one would feel the itch to pull a prank in the middle of the night. Each went to bed, resting peacefully, and knew that they wouldn't have to worry about what they'd find in the morning…

Or would they?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to write about them.

Chapter Two

A Truce Broken

The morning started out peaceful enough. The sun was streaming in through the curtains, warming the house comfortably. Cye was downstairs alone, gathering together the essential pots and pans to cook breakfast for everyone. As he grabbed the eggs from the fridge, he could hear some of them coming down the steps. Ryo, Kento, and Mia had almost reached the bottom of the steps when-

"AAHH!!"

The trio jumped and turned to see a waterfall of paper balls come flooding down the stairs. A super pissed Sage followed in tow.

"Okay," he began as he brushed a paper ball from his hair, "which one of you _kids_ did this?"

They all exchanged looks, chuckling and shrugging, eyeing each other skeptically.

"Wasn't me." Cye said from the kitchen as he cracked an egg, "I have the virtue of trust, and we made a deal last night."

"What's all the fuss about?" questioned a sleepy Rowen rubbing his eyes.

Sage whipped his head around and glared at the bed-raggled archer.

Rowen furrowed his eyebrows at the glaring blonde, "What?"

"I heard you sneak out of the room last night, Rowen. Real cute."

Sage turned and stalked past the three on the steps. Ryo looked up at the exasperated blue-hair and shrugged. Rowen turned and looked at their bedroom door, a sheet hanging limply to the side.

"How could I've set all that up and have snuck back into our room, Sage?" Rowen exclaimed as he pointed at the door.

Sage shrugged as he sat down at the table, "You're the genius. You tell me."

Rowen hung his head, and followed the others down the steps, "I couldn't help it if I had to pee. I get blamed for everything."

Kento chuckled and slapped him on the back, "It's alright, Ro. I thought that it was pretty funny."

"Come on, guys. Breakfast is almost ready." Cye said with a smile as he set down a salt and peppershaker on the table.

They all sat and talked about their secret fooler as Cye continued to prepare their breakfast. They all claimed to have stayed in bed, and didn't hear anything all night.

"Maybe it's a demon being playful." Mia stated as Cye set a plate of eggs on the table.

"The only demon I know of in this house has blue hair and goes by the name of Rowen." Sage mumbled as he scooped eggs onto his plate.

"For the last time," Rowen huffed, "it wasn't me!!"

"Well, I for one would take the credit. So far it's been pretty funny pranks."

"Only because you haven't been on the receiving end, Kento." Ryo said as he grabbed the saltshaker.

"You haven't been targeted either, Ryo. Maybe it's you!" Cye laughed as he sat down.

Ryo shook his head as he began to shake salt onto his food. When nothing came out, he naturally shook harder, thinking that the top was clogged. Imagine his surprise when a small stream of white liquid came out of the top.

"What the hell?" he questioned as he turned the shaker upright, looking down at the top.

Suddenly, the top flew off with a 'pop', Ryo narrowly dodging the top as it soared above their heads. A foamy, sudsy shower followed like a volcano eruption, soaking Ryo, Cye, and Kento in its sticky substance.

Sage, Mia, and Rowen stared in surprise as the frothy liquid subsided with a few last bursts. All sat quietly for a minute, staring in disbelief at the mess now covering the table. Ryo looked calmly to his right at Cye.

"You were saying?"

Kento looked down at his now ruined plate of food, the white stuff still bubbling on top of his eggs.

"What is this stuff?"

Rowen folded his arms over his chest with a grin, "Judging by the chemical reaction, I would say lemon juice and baking soda."

"That does it, Rowen!" Cye shouted as he threw his napkin onto his plate of food.

Rowen's grin immediately fell as all of the hostility of the three across from him was directed squarely at him, "For the ump-teenth time! It wasn't ME!"

"Whatever! No one knows more about clever pranks than you do! This one reeks of you!"

"Cye, anyone can find this on the internet. You could be as dumb as Kento and still pull this off!"

"Hey!" Kento exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat.

Kento felt a tug on his shirtsleeve. He looked down to see their leaders' fierce blue eyes boring a hole through Rowen's head.

"If anyone gets to kill him, it's me." he said quietly.

Rowen jumped to his feet, his sea-green eyes wide and his feet ready to run, "Don't be hasty, Ryo! It wasn't ME!!"

"Boys!"

All of them stopped their bickering and looked over at Mia, her brown eyes twinkling,

"Now, let's all calm down. We know that this was all done in good clean fun, so let's just take a deep breath and relax."

All of them looked at her suspiciously, Rowen more so than the others. But before he could say anything to question, Mia stood up and pushed her chair in.

"I got a bunch of that junk in my hair. Why don't you boys clean up this mess while I go shower. When I come back, I'll make a big breakfast and we'll forget about the whole thing."

Mia turned and walked up the steps, the others wondering about her hasty exit. As she turned into the hallway, she giggled into her hand, trying to hide her glee.

'Good thing I left when I did. I would have given myself away if I'd stayed any longer!'

She sighed happily to herself as she gathered some clean clothes and skipped into her bathroom. She ran the water in the tub until it ran warm, reliving each prank-filled moment in her head.

As she stepped into the shower, the warm liquid running over her, she couldn't contain herself any longer. Fits of laughter broker her over until she clutched her side in pain.

All of them had it coming in so many ways, especially Rowen. She had always had to watch her back for some annoying trick, and now she'd finally gotten back at them all.

She had been laughing so hard, she didn't hear her bathroom door creak open. She didn't hear each little tiptoe that the five boys made as they quietly approached her bathtub. She didn't notice a large, red bucket that had crept over the top of her shower curtain until –

"April Fool's, Mia!"

Stunned, Mia looked up in time for a waterfall of the coldest water she had ever felt cover her naked body like a sheet. She screamed bloody murder, and heard the bucket fall to the floor, a thunderous pounding of feet as each Ronin scattered to the four winds. Laughter and yells slowly diminished as each one disappeared, fearing certain death.

As she stood there shivering, she couldn't help but smile.

"April Fool's to you, too, boys."

Hee Hee! This was so much fun to write! I hope that you enjoyed reading it as I had writing it. By the way, each prank is a real prank. Tried them myself!

Aurora


End file.
